


My Sexuality

by Bands4Life



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky always knew he was different but he is Bisexual. He's scared that Chris will judge him for it. What will happen when Ricky tells Ryan that he's bi, and Ryan promises to keep it a secret but he tells Balz. Then, Balz spreads it around the tour bus and Chris over hears. What Will Chris do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Ricky always knew he was Bisexual. His high school where he went too, knew he was Bi. He was judged every single day for being Bisexual and he's afraid of Chris finding out of his sexuality. He never knew what he would do, he is scared that he'll kick him out of the band or he will judge him for it. He only told a ex-member of Motionless In White and that was TJ.

TJ was cool with it, he didn't really care though. Ricky told his family when he was in high school. His sister supports him so does his parents. His mom knew already because she suspected him for being bi or gay.

He's afraid to tell Devin because Devin can't keep a secret and Balz would tell everyone, even Chris. Then, there's Ryan. Ricky was kinda worried about telling Ryan that he's bi but eh, worth a shot, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around the tour bus, bored as fuck. I didn't know what to do and it wasn't my turn to drive though. I went back to my bunk and I sat on my bunk. I want to tell Ryan that I am bi but I don't have the courage to do so. Ghost will tell every fucking person on this tour bus and so will Balz. so, that means I have to tell Ryan. I walked to find Ryan and I ran into Chris. "Hey Rick!" Chris said cheerfully and I smiled slightly. "Hey, uh, do you know where Ryan is?" I asked as Chris pointed to the lounge. I thanked him and I walked to the lounge. Thank god, it's just Ryan in there.

I walked into the lounge as I saw Ryan drinking his milkshake and watching a movie. "Hey Rick!" Ryan said as he smiled then frowned. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked while I sat down next to him and he paused the movie. "Why do you think something is wrong?" I asked with a fearful tone. "Well, it looks like you need to tell me something and your tone just went into a fearful tone." He said while I bit my lip. "What do you need to tell me something? You know you can talk to me about anything." Ryan added as I nod. "Well, I need to tell you something..... I am just scared, that you will judge me." I quietly said but he heard me. He lift an eyebrow at me. "Ricky, what the fuck? I won't fucking judge you. Unless you did something stupid." He said while he sipped his milkshake and I looked at my hands in my lap. "Well, since I was little, I knew I was different then everyone but like different different. Ryan, I am bisexual." I said as I put the pillow to my face so I didn't get hit in the face. It was quiet for a few minutes and I looked at him. His expression turn from confusion to happy in like 5 seconds. "Ricky!!! That is great! I will always support you." Ryan cheerfully said as he hugged me. "Please, don't tell anyone." I told him while I hugged him and he nods. "I won't" He said as I smiled. I left the room so he could finish the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

*Balz's Pov*

Ryan has been quiet lately and I want to find out why, he will tell me if he likes it or not. I walked into the lounge area and I see Ryan sitting there on his phone, like usual. "Ryan??" I said while he jumped and glared at me. "What the fuck, Balz?!" Ryan snapped as I took a step-back. He never snaps at anyone, **_ever_**. There's something going on and I'm going to find out what it is. "What's wrong? You have been distant." I said as he stared at me. Is he gonna kiss me? The reason why I thought he was gonna kiss me because he sat there, staring at me. "I can't say..... I promise Ricky." Ryan said while taking a sip of his water. Ricky has a secret? Sweet! I want to know. "I want to know the secret." I said as I sat next to him and he shook his head. Now I'm pissed. "We're supposed to tell each other everything Ryan, We're like brothers from another mother. We don't keep secrets." I explained with annoyance in my tone. He sighed and he bit his lip. "no." Ryan simply said as I grew annoyed. "Tell me!" I said as he looked at me. "Ricky is Bi, happy now?" Ryan said as I looked at him. **_Ricky is Bisexual._**

 

*Ryan's Pov*

Oh my fucking gosh, I just told Balz Ricky's biggest secret. I just told him Ricky is Bi. He kept staring at me. "Don't tell anyone, that I told you. ok?" I told him as he giggles. "DEVIN!!!!!" Balz shouts as he rans to Ghost's bunk before I said anything. **_Ricky is gonna kill me. What the fuck did I just do? Fuck my life. I am a fucking dead man now._**


	4. Chapter 4

*Balz Pov*

I ran towards Devin's bunk and I flew the curtain open, I just stared at him. "what?" Ghost asked as I giggled. "Ricky is Bi!" I said as Ghost giggles too. "Ooo! He likes the dick and the pussy." Ghost giggled as I giggled too. I turned around and bumped into Chris. "RICKY IS BISEXUAL. HE TOLD RYAN, AND NOW EVERYONE KNOWS!" I shouted at Chris while giggling and skipping away.

*Chris's Pov*

Balz, he just told me that Ricky is bi.. I just stood there, confused. I am happy for Ricky but then again, I am kind of scared. I am not sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short


	5. Chapter 5

*Chris's Pov*

So it's been 5 days since Balz told me Ricky was Bi, so I walked around the tour bus to see Ricky sitting on the floor. "Hey Rick." I said with a smile and I sat next to him. "Hey" He mumbled as it got quiet for few moments. "Balz told me your secret." I said as he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What secret?" He asked. "That you're Bi." I said as he froze for a second. "H-How d-did h-he f-find out?!" He shutter with scared voice. "Um, Ryan told him." I said as Ricky got pissed.

*Ricky's Pov*

Ryan fucking told Balz. I stood up and screamed for Ryan. Ryan ran to us with Balz and Ghost. "WHAT THE FUCK RYAN?! YOU FUCKING TOLD THEM?!!!!!!!??!?!" I screamed as they looked at me with a shock face. I don't really scream but I am super pissed right now. "um, well, Balz force me to tell him." Ryan said as I attacked him, the guys pulled me off of Ryan. "WHAT THE FUCK RYAN?! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T WANT CHRIS TO KNOW." I blurted out while Chris's emotions changed from scared to confused in 5 seconds. "Why did you not want me to know?" Chris asked as I sighed and look at the ground. "I was scared you will kick me out or judge me." I whispered but they heard me. I started crying and I ran to the very back of the tour bus and I hid.


	6. Chapter 6

*Chris's Pov*

Ricky cried and ran to the back of the bus. Ricky never cries well when I am around. I walked to the back of the bus with Ryan. "Marco" I shout as I see Ricky's beanie. "Polo" Ricky mumbles as we found him. He pouts, aw. "Y-You tricked me." He hiccuped and still having tears down his face. Ricky has officially made me sad. "Ricky..." Ryan mumbled while we sat down in front of him. "Why didn't you want me to know?" I asked again. "C-Cause I was scared, you'll kick me out or j-judge me." He hiccuped again as I frowned. "I would never kick my best friend out of the band because he's bisexual. what the fuck Ricky." I told him as he looked down and whimpered when I cussed. I am now worried, he doesn't whimper... ever. Something bad happened and I am gonna find out what is. "Ricky, what's wrong?" Ryan asked concern. "T-TJ" He hiccuped. TJ, our former ex-band mate. IF he did something to Ricky, I am going to kill him. "What did TJ do?" I asked. "T-TJ t-told m-me y-you w-would k-kick m-me o-out o-o-of t-the b-band if yo-you k-knew i-i-i w-w-was b-bi-bisexual." He cried and now I am pissed. Ryan hugged him, I walked out to call TJ. I called him and he answered. "hello?" He said in the phone. I went off on him. "WHOA! bro! chill." TJ said as he hung up. That little motherfucker. I walked back towards them now Ryan is crying. wtf is going on. "Um, why are you crying?" I asked. "Ricky's past makes me sad." Ryan simply said as Ricky hugged his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

*Ricky's Pov*

Ever since I came out Bi, I have been getting a lot of hate. It's been very hard for me to get hate. 50% of our fans support me and the other half sends me hate and there is a small portion of them that doesn't give a fuck.

That's when I started to cry when I was on the couch, Chris came over and put his arm around me, hugging me. "Ricky, what's wrong?" Chris asked me as I explained it to him. He looked mad, no, actually, he looked like he wanted to kill someone. He left and a few hours later, I check twitter. Then, that's when I saw Chris's tweet:

@ChrisMotionless:  
"I can't believe some of you would send my BEST FRIEND hate for being Bisexual. What has this world become? There is nothing wrong with being Bisexual and in fact, that he told you all because he LOVES you guys very much. Very disappointed in some of the Creatures right now. Show some fucking respect. Pull your head out of your ass and see what you are sending can be hurtful to him. HE FUCKING CRIED BECAUSE OF THE BUNCH OF HATE. FUCKING DAMN. shut the fuck up, move on and listen to our music. it shouldn't matter what his sexuality is, you just need to listen to our music and support us. I am done now, I love you all, Show Respect and bye."

I smiled at the tweet then that's when people commented on his tweet saying: "Omg, that is horrid! I love you @RickyxHorror !! Very proud of you." or "show some love to Ricky." Then a fan's mother tweeted me saying this:

"Dear Ricky ( @RickyxHorror ), I am so proud of you hun! I am so proud that you came out and have so many supportive people in your life. My daughter(who's a fan of you) is gay also. And she is so so so so so so happy that you came out. Congrats Hun xX"

 

That made me happy, so I favorited her tweet and said thank you and that her daughter is amazing. I found Chris and I hugged him. "Thanks Chris." I said as he hugged me back. "You welcome buddy." Chris said as I went to the bunk and I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

*Ricky's Pov*

Things started getting better after Chris's tweet. People are getting nicer but there are still motherfuckers... sigh. We were getting ready for our concerts and we got to meet some fans. One fan ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "I have been in the closet for a long ass time and you inspired me to come out!!" The fan squealed as I smile at her and hugged her back.. I got a few stares from some of the fans and one fan had the fucking guts to say something. "I think it's weird you're bi." I was pissed, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! "I am sorry it's weird for you but this is me. I am Bisexual, you don't have to support me but don't send me negative shit." I said as everyone clapped. Okay, then.. She gave me a look and walked away. "Good Job, Rick." Ryan said while he patted my back.

After the concert, Balz crashed on the couch, Chris fell asleep, Ryan is talking to his girlfriend and Devin is....well being Devin. I just went on my twitter and my ex(Jessica) saw Chris's tweet.... so she being Jessica texted me.... great.... "Hey Rick, I am glad you came out." Jessica texted me as I sorta smiled. "Uh, thanks." I texted her back.

Things will get better


	9. Chapter 9

*Ricky's Pov*

So before I got hate and Chris stood up for me. When I woke up and I got out of the tour bus to walk around because the tour bus was boring as fuck. I walked around and I saw people giving me dirty looks. I am done with this shit, I am done getting hate and I am just done. I walked back in the tour bus and I am still crying like a fucking baby. Ryan see's me and he frowns, so does his girlfriend Allie. Allie is so sweet and she is so kind, like what the fuck. "Ricky!" Allie said as she snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh??" I said as she hugged me. "Do I need to kick someone's ass for you?" Allie asked and I nodded with a yes, while I hugged her back. Allie gave Ryan her shoes and she went outside to go find those people. "Well.. shit." Ryan said as we hurried outside.

We see Allie beating the shit out of one of those boys and girls. Fuck dude, I didn't think she can beat someone's ass. She got done and hit them with a fucking rock. "Don't you EVER be rude to my boyfriend's friend again. got it?" She said as they nod and ran away. Allie walked toward us. "Well damn babe." Ryan said as Allie hit his shoulder and put her shoes back on. "haha, shhh." Allie said as we went back in the tour bus.


	10. Chapter 10

*Ricky's Pov*

My life got better.

I have a wonderful boyfriend, he is Derek.

Derek is actually Chris's cousin, oops..

My band is doing good.

I am having a wonderful life.

Since Christmas is near, I want to say something.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Thank you all for your support and wonderful faces.

I love you all very much.

You all are amazing.

Kisses to all of you.

Last Time, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

 

 

_**\- THE END -** _


End file.
